


An Unusual Friendship

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Ladies of Grace Adieu - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Community: jsmn-kinkmeme, Extramarital Affairs, Fae & Fairies, Jewish Character, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Brightwind is a sensual fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Friendship

David Montefiore was a good Jew, all told, but willing to interpret the rules in order to do a good deed. He had argued points of _mitzvah_ back and forth with his rabbi, who was himself still a young man and very pleased to argue, and furthermore had taken the matter up with God Himself. He had come to the conclusion that when it came to the campaign for improving the character of the Tom Brightwind, quite a few things were allowed that otherwise wouldn't. 

David's main points were these: 

1\. To preserve life, all other _mitzvah_ could be dispensed with. Improving Tom's character would certainly save lives.   
2\. Tom was a fairy king, not a human man, which meant that the literal interpretation of the Torah often simply did not apply to him. 

So David would kiss his wife and his four children with cheerful good conscience in the morning, make his rounds among his patients, and by late afternoon be seated in a fine velvet-upholstered armchair in Tom's library in his castle of innumerable (or fourteen) towers while a cheerful fire burned in the hearth and the king kneeled between his knees, humming happily while he sucked David's cock with an expertise born of centuries of practice. 

Even among fairies, Tom was known as excessively fond of taking and discarding lovers. David questioned the wisdom of becoming one himself, when he knew of the trail of motherless children and lovesick young men Tom had managed to leave in just the relatively short span of their friendship, but so far Tom did not seem tired of him, and as it was it seemed easier to keep him happy. Sarah agreed and did not mind. As to why it made Tom happy to reduce David to a filthy mess with his attentions when nearly every beauty in London was his for the taking, that was anybody's guess. David did not wonder at it for, though he was alone in this, he thought himself very handsome. 

When Tom hummed, it was less a tune and more a thrum, pleasant, harmonious and deep, and David could almost feel it vibrating on his cock. Tom's large, warm mouth would pay a great deal of attention to the head of David's member, then easily swallow its entire length, holding it and suckling it for quite inhuman lengths of time until Tom was grabbing at the arms of the chair and kicking his legs as if he rather than Tom was the one choking on cock. Then Tom would release him entirely, only to watch his distress with fond amusement. Some days, he would then leave, and David would have to deal with his dissatisfaction in whatever way he chose. 

Some days, Tom would begin to unbutton David's breeches while princesses or servants were still in the room, and David had to plead with him to send them away. Even then he might have David bent over a sofa with his naked arse high in the air and call in a servant quite in the middle of things because he felt like a glass of wine made out of grapes that grew on a saint's grave. 

Weeks and months might pass when Tom showed not the least interest in undressing his friend, or then another week David would be forced to negotiate with Tom simply so that he might keep his appointments with his patients. 

All in all, he was as peculiar a lover as he was a friend. To another, his changeability might have been frightening, but David had that happy constitution which resists unease perhaps even when it shouldn't. So what if Tom was ancient and inhuman! So what if he had magic that could strip a man of his will or cleave him in half. So what if, when Tom fucked David in his magnificent four poster bed David could feel the fur against his skin and the tusks at the back of his neck, and Tom's breath like bellows as he skewered David on a cock that he could swear grew larger the more he stretched to accommodate it. It was just how Tom was. David felt the honour of his attentions very much and fancied it added to his power of persuasion over the fairy king. Spent and pleased, with David under his arm between his silken sheets, Tom was particularly mellow and affectionate, and would listen with patience if not a great deal of attention as David talked of all the good Tom could do to his subjects and relations. 

"What do you two do to make yourself so filthy?" Sarah would tut and sigh when David returned home after one of these sojourns to the Castel des Tours Saunz Nowmbre. David laughed and teased her, but Sarah would pack him straight to the baths before letting him cross the threshold. In truth David had no idea why a roll in silk sheets should leave him with a sheen of dust and dirt(1). 

***  
(1) According to Alessandro Simonelli, who visited the Castel des Tours Saunz Nowmbre in 1818, Tom Brightwind was decidedly cleanly for a fairy. He had adopted the English way of washing his person every now and then, though in Simonelli's harsh judgment he was not very good at it and never washed behind his ears. Simonelli also found the Castel des Tours Saunz Nowmbre curiously free of vermin and insects, which most fairies did not mind in the least. Even so it would be overly generous to assume Tom Brightwind ever thought of having his bedsheets changed.


End file.
